


how to get your crush to give you his coat: an instruction manual by keith

by smol_bird



Series: Voltron High School AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, It's sweet, Keith gets pushed into the river, Keith totally has a crush on Lance, M/M, Not much plot, Pining, Self-Indulgent, not on purpose though, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_bird/pseuds/smol_bird
Summary: Keith Kogane was wearing Lance’s jacket, and it was totally Hunk’s fault.





	how to get your crush to give you his coat: an instruction manual by keith

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread because it's late, but i hope you enjoyed!!

Keith Kogane was wearing Lance’s jacket, and it was totally Hunk’s fault. 

The day started so well too. Keith woke up, barely tired at all, and even had enough time to eat breakfast – rare occasion – before he went to school. He also probably aced his French test, and what more did a morning need to be amazing? Although it did include Pidge teasing him for a little while at break after they noticed Keith stare at Lance from across the hallway, that didn’t ruin the general impression too much.

Being pushed into a river though did.

In retrospective Hunk, of course, didn’t mean it. He’s a sweetheart, Keith could admit that much, and would never consciously try to hurt anyone. But Keith also couldn’t deny the fact that him falling into the ice cold water was totally Garrett’s fault. And yes, of course, he was walking too close to the edge, and he was distracted by laughing at Lance’s stupid joke, but that didn’t change the fact that Hunk’s excited hand waving was ultimately the thing that sent him tumbling into the small river that mapped out the path from school to their houses! Keith couldn’t deny it later, that is, when he actually had time to think about it. Ending up in water in the middle of an autumn evening doesn’t help to boost thinking process by much.

No one even tried to dive in to save him. Assholes. 

Okay, that might be kind of unfair. Pidge panicked, according to themselves at least, and Hunk did try to help him out at least. Lance, however, ended up being the one pulling Keith out after a couple of seconds of the latter splashing around in water, trying not to drown. McClain seemed to know exactly what to do too, and wow, Keith needed to add “Managing to keep relative calm in dramatic situations” to the list of Lance’s talents, because the boy managed to get him back to the hard ground without so much as gasping in fear like the other two.

“Mullet, what the hell?!” Lance exclaimed, once Keith was sitting on the bank safely, trying to cough out water from his lungs. Kogane shrugged helplessly: 

“I blame Hunk.”

“I’m so sorry!” the guy in question exclaimed. “I promise I didn’t mean to push you in, I just–” 

“I know,” Keith interrupted him, shivering a bit. “Really, it’s fine, don’t apologise. Just be careful next time.”

“Yeah, I promise,” Hunk nodded, looking helplessly at him. Pidge, however, like the little devil they were, just smirked at Keith's pain.

“Well, Hunk and I are gonna go off ahead, we wouldn’t want to be late for supper!” they announced. “Lance, make sure Keith gets home safe, would you?”

And Keith would really love to fight the little gremlin if he wasn’t that thankful for getting a chance to spend some time alone with Lance. Even if he was dripping wet and freezing in the autumn wind. Which McClain apparently noticed. 

“This!” he exclaimed after saying his goodbyes to Pidge and Hunk. “This is exactly the reason your jacket is useless, Keith! It fails to keep you warm even a little bit!”

And Keith would love to argue about it, since his choice of clothing was such a usual debate topic between him and Lance, if he didn’t see exactly the other boy’s point. It was cold, and the half-jacket barely help to shield him from the (unusually low) temperatures. So instead he sighed in exasperation:

“Yeah, whatever, just shut up. Don’t feel like you need to stick around, I promise I can get home on my own.”

Instead of turning around and walking away though, which Keith totally expected him to do, Lance scoffed loudly, and next moment Kogane felt something warm wrap around his shoulders. Which brings us to the present moment – he was, apparently, wearing Lance’s jacket, it was totally Hunk’s fault, and he had no idea how to react.

“Well?” Lance giggled quietly at his hesitation. “I know you hate my fashion taste, though you really shouldn’t get a say, but it’s much warmer than whatever the hell you’re wearing. Come on, I’ll walk you home like a nice gentleman I am.”

And Keith really should’ve argued with that, but he was way too overwhelmed by the warmth and strangeness of the situation right now. So instead he just nodded absently, getting to his feet:

“Yeah.”

“Not even a thank you?” Lance shook his head dramatically. “Such awesome friend you are, Keith. Remind me again why do I even stick around?”

Friend. Wow. Keith looked down, feeling his cheeks heat up and mentally thanking the world for the darkness around him so McClain didn’t see him blush. Lance just called him a friend. Sure, Keith himself liked to think that that was exactly what they were, friends, after so many years after all he thought he deserved at least that title, but hearing confirmation coming from the boy himself felt… amazing. Gosh, admitting it, even in his thoughts, was even weirder. But instead of saying anything that would expose his current trail of though out loud, Keith just grinned: 

“Maybe it’s because you don’t actually hate me as much as you say you do.”

They walked a few more steps in silence, and when Lance replied, Keith could swear he saw him smile.

“Maybe it is.” 

They reached Keith’s house in a few more minutes, and although they didn’t exchange another word throughout their walk, it was strangely calming. The quiet wasn’t awkward or scary or uncertain, it felt… normal, and god, Keith loved being able to just stay quiet with someone, even if that “someone” was otherwise the loudest person he ever met. So when they reached the door of his house, he smiled a bit at Lance:

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem, amigo,” Lance grinned a bit, winking, and Keith was ready to murder his heart for skipping a bit at the warmth in the other boy’s voice. “Try to dry my jacket overnight and bring it to school tomorrow, do me the favour.”

“But–” Keith begun, his arm frozen in a motion which was meant to take off the coat and pass it back to Lance. McClain grinned wider:

“No buts. There is no point in me having it right now, it’s just gonna make me colder since it's dripping wet because of you. Don’t forget it tomorrow though, it’s my favourite jacket.”

“Of course!” Keith nodded quickly, letting his hand drop for a moment before he reached out for the keys to open the door. “Um, thanks again. Tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow,” Lance repeated. “Good night, Keith.”

And just like that, he was walking away from Keith’s house, leaving Kogane, who almost immediately slipped inside, stare at the wall of the hallway quietly, his heart beating quicker than he would’ve quite liked it to. God, Lance had no idea what he did to Keith by so much as speaking his name out loud. And Keith hoped he never will find out. 

Anyways, jacket. He needed to dry it, and maybe – probably – certainly – wash it first, and then he needed to go make himself something to eat before going to sleep, and, and, and… No, first things first. He definitely needed to text Pidge and call them a fucking traitor, because abandoning him and Lance just like that, really?!

(He also maybe needed to thank them; but when did Keith Kogane ever thank people? Never. Right. That’s the answer. 

People who weren’t Lance McClain at least.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests for small fics, feel free to post them in the comments or send them to  my tumblr!!


End file.
